When I Was Your Man
by Kames all the way
Summary: "I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand. Should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance" - When I Was Your Man Bruno Mars


_**Authors Note: Sup peeps. This is my first one-shot/song-fic so i would really appriciate it if you went easy on me but if you really dont like it you can just give me feedback on what i can do better for next time. XD**_

_** So anyways i came up with this idea when i heard this song for like the hundreth time and really wanted to write soomething that had to do with the lyrics. Anyways ill let you get to it :).**_

**_When I was your man_**

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now. Our song on the radio but it dont sound the same.**_

**_James' POV:_**

I wake up in my bed with a feeling of emptiness. I open my eyes to find the reason for this and i see right away. Across the room is my bestfriend/ex Kendall Knight. I remember waking up in his arms or vise-versa. When i was with him nothing or nobody could make me feel sad. I never felt this emptiness that im felling in this moment.

I stared at him for a few more minutes until i decided that it was enough torture for the day. In my mind i know that that isnt true because i still have a long day ahead of me with him included in some of it.

I got up and headed for the bathroom with my towel. I decided to take a long time in the shower today juss to be able to stall until the point of having to leave. Of course that couldnt happen because after I was in there for an hour Kendall started knockng on my door and telling me to hurry up. Hearing his voice made my eyes water but since i knew i had to come out i just held in the tears and washed my face.

As soon as I got out I was met with Kendall giving me a cold galre. He pushed past me and slammed the door shut as well as locking it. I knew I shouldve expected it since everyday after our break up taken place 2 weeks ago, he wont say two words to me.

Not only that but he even found himself a new boyfriend named Dak Zevon. I can tell by the way they interact and by the way Kendall looks at him that there is no love in that relationship.

Im not trying to say that im the master of knowing people but, i definetly know that there is no love there. Knowing this made me feel like i still had hope for a second chance with him but for nowI cant see that happening anytime soon.

I started to put on my clothes while turning on the radio into a random station. It wasnt till I heard me and Kendalls special song that I turned it off. I didnt turn it off right away, no first I saw that Kendall came out of the bathroom and stared at me with a look of shock, confusion, and hurt that i turned it off. It was also for the reason that I was getting teary eyed while listening to it.

When we first picked our special song, anytime I all heard it all I heard was loving lyrics but now all I hear is sadness in the lyrics. I knew that the song wont ever be heard in the same way for me.

"Why were you listening to that song" was all Kendall said and i could hear the hurt in his voice.

I was tempted to say that I was listening to it because i loved him but I knew he could see right trough me and know I was lying. So instead i just said, "I was listening to the radio and it came on at the same time you exited the bathroom." even though i knew that would hurt him more.

"Oh ok, well then bye" he said as he rushed out of the room.

_**When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down, cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name.**_

When I walk into the living room i see that Carlos and Logan are the only people i see that are in the house. That means that Kendall must have gone out with Dak somewhere. Normally I would be heart broken because of that but this time i had a different reason.

"Did you see how cute Kendall looked with Dak" I heard Carlos say.

"I know im glad that he found someone to be happy with" Logan was the one to say something this time.

They obviously didnt hear em come out of the room because they kept talking about Kendall and Dak. Each time i heard them say Kendall i felt another part of my heart crack while another part completely break. I know that i should probably leave before i have my hart shattered into a million pieces but appearently i love being tortured because i cant seem to move a finger.

Logan and Carlos must have noticed me because pretty soon they were in front of me and telling me how sorry they were. Honestly i couldnt hear anything at that point because the next thing I knew Kendall was also in front of me trying to get me to say something or show any kind of sign that I wasnt dead. Someone must have said something because at one point I broke out of my trance. Once I did I just stared at the three of them while they continued to talk.

"Well are you going to explain why you just ignored us for fivr minutes" said Kendall.

I knew I couldnt tell them that it was because I was heart broken by how many times I heard Kendalls name in the past 15minutes. So I did the next thing that popped into my head which was run out of the apartment.

_**It all just sounds like ooooo. Oh too young too dumb to realize that I shouldve bought you flowers and heald your hand. Shouldve gave you all my hours when I had the chance. **_

I went to the place where I did all my thinking. The roof. Once I got there I couldnt help but to think of all the things I did wrong to cause Kendall to break up with me.

One of them was that he was always one for the romantic type so he loved it when he got flowers or cuddled with. I of course never did any of that because I didnt think I needed to. I knew that Kendall loved those things but i never did them. I know that that is one of the reasons that Kendall left me. It pains me to know that all i had to do was buy him flowers and cuddle with him, which are normal couple things to do in the first place, in order to still have him.

Im not sure if Dak does those things for Kendall but I cant to think that he does which is another reason im know ill never get him back. Another thing that Kendall loved was holding hands. I for a matter of fact know that i never held hands with him in public or anywhere even though the whole palm woods knew about us.

Im sure that he and Dak hold hands even though when he and Kandall are in the same room I tend to disappear. Its one of those things that pains me to know that I couldve easily done, but ill probably never have the chance to.

One final thing that I knew I shouldve done was give him all my hours. Normally when we had free time i would go to the pool and flirt with girls because I found it natural. I know that that should count as one of the things he broke up with me for, but I know it isnt because Kendall also flirted with many guys. We trusted each other enough that we didnt get angry at each other or try to defend our territory. Of course if the other person started touching then there was usually a problem but other than that it was normal.

All of those things were what made me lose him. And I wont ever forgive myself for not doing them. If I had one more chance I would load his bed with roses everyday, I would never let go of his hand, and i would would spend every single second of the day with him even if he would say it was annoying him. I would rather have him and annoy him than not have him at all.

_**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my babys dancing, but hes dancing with another man.**_

I remember all those times at parties where you danced all night. Every new song you would tell me to join you. I never did because if i got sweaty my hair would get all frizzy. You would say that you didnt care that I would still be perfect but I still wouldnt dance.

I also remember not taking you to many parties. You would always beg me to go with you but most of the time i just wanted to stay home and go to sleep. You would stay just so I wouldnt be alone and unlike any other boyfriend I tell you that it was fine and for you to go to enjoy yourself. Instead I would make you feel guilty if you went that way you would stay with me.

I knew how much you loved to dance because I would watch you when we went to a party. You would spend the whole night dancing and moving. You never sat down to have a drink or anything you just continued going like you would die if you stopped. I know that I was probably a horrible boyfriend because knowing that you loved to dance I still wouldnt take you to parties or dance with you.

If I had you as mine again I would probably throw a party every weekend just to be ably to have a reason to dance with you and watch you dance. We would keep going all night and I wouldnt care if my hair got messed up because I would know that you would still think i was looking perfect. If only i had another chance I would do everything possible to make you happy.

_**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways, cause a good, strong man like you to walk out my life. Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made. And it haunts me everytime I close my eyes. **_

Other things that caused you to never come to me again are my pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways.

Since i was too worried about my pride i didnt stop you from breaking up with me or chase after you when you were leaving our room. I thought I would weak and pathethic and that is something that i did not want to look like. At this point I couldnt care less about my pride. I would run around naked with Kendall tatooed to my chest if thats what it takes to get you back.

My ego is something that I thought you didnt mind dealing with. You always complimented me while I only complimented you sometimes. And if I wasnt complimented on certain days I would get mad at you even though it really isnt your fault, its all mine.

Also, my needs always came before yours which was the total opposite of what a relationship should be like. If you were sick I would make you go cook for me because I was hungry wven though I was the one who shouldve been cooking you a fiest for how amazing of a boyfriend you were.

Finally i was always selfish with you and I didnt allow anyone to touch you not even Logan and Carlos, who I knew didnt have feelings for you. I shouldve let you live more and I was even selfish when you would dance because i wouldnt allow anyone that was a guy dance with you so u would just end up dancing alone sometimes.

"Hey James" I heard someone say which made me jump and fall to the ground becuse I never expected anyone to look for me. Even worse Kendall was the one that found me, though I shouldnt be surprised because I knew that he knew I loved to come up here. At the same time i was wondering why he didnt tell any of the other guys where I was.

"Jesus Christ Kendall next time would you please not be so sneaky and just shout from the door and speaking of which why are you here" I said in a normal tone of voice.

"Well since you left like 4 hours ago th-" he started saying but i cut him off.

" Wait what do you mean 4hours ago" I said looking at my watch. I guess i must have been up here thinking for longer than I thought. He must have noticed the shocked look on my face because he just continued normally.

"Anyways the guys were going to look for you outside and I wanted to check if you were up here because if not then I would let them worry a lot more" he said.

"Oh ok well now that you know im up here can you leave" Isaid in a rather harsh tone.

"Why are you getting mad at me I just wanted to check if you were ok and what is so important anyways that you had to stay here for 4 hours to think about" he yelled at me.

"First of all I didnt know i was up here for 4 hours because i was too lost in thought and second of all none of your buissness." I said in the same tone of voice.

"It is my buissness James because your still my bestfriend and im worried about what has you like this"he said in a softer tone.

"Bestfriend!" I said in a harsh tone. "What kind of bestfriend ignores them for two whole weeks"I belowed. Afterwards i saw the hurt in his eyes as he flinched at my words.

"I know. Your right I shouldve kept talking to you. It wasnt fair to keep you away becaus of our past, but now im here and i want to know why your acting like this." He said.

"Well the reason is you. There you wanted to know and now you do." I said as I started heading towards the door. All of a sudden I got yanked back by my wrist.

"What do you mean me" he yelled.

"You as in how I missed you, how it hurts me to see you with him, how I cant have a goodnight sleep because everytime I close my eyes the only thing I see is you. I know that you dont love me anymore but I hope you know that I still do and that I would do anything to get you back." I said. I know i shouldnt have said that but I just couldnt hold it in anymore.

"James I cant do it anymore, I cant take you back and I cant trust you anymore. When we were together you never had time for me and when you did all we did was talk or just make out. Im sorry but i just cant" and with that he let go of me. I took this opportunity to rush out and go home.

After what i just heard i knew i didnt have a chance with him anymore so I did what anyother artist would do and started writting a song.

_** It all just sounds like ooooo. Oh too young, too dumb to realize, that I shoulve bought you flowers and held your hand. Shouldve gave you all my hours when I had the chance. Take you to every party case all you wanted to do was dance. Now my babys dancing, but hes dancing with another man.**_

Once i started writting the song there was someone entering my room. I assumed it was Kendall but was glad to see that it was just Carlos and Logan.

"Hey guys sorry I made you guys worry I just needed some time to think" I said to them.

"Its ok but can you at least send us a text or something to let us know your ok nextime" said Logan while Carlos just rushed at me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"I know im sorry about that too i was just so lost in thought that I didnt even realize I was gone for 4 hours until Kendall told me" I said hugging carlos back and smiling at Logan.

"Alright well for now we are going to go get ready for prom so Carlos get off of Jamesand follow me" said Logan.

"Ok" said Carlos while getting off of me anf following Logan out of the room as well as closing the door.

Once they left I continued to write my song because I knew that if I was quick enough I would be able to use it at prom. In the back of my mind I know that this is a bad idea but in the front of my mind I really dont care.

As soon as I finished Kendall walked in but once he did i just went into the bathroom to start preparing my plan as well as getting ready prom because if i went along with my plan I had to look my very best.

Once I was finished I walked out fully dressesd and started to head towards the door. When I opened it I was surprised at what I saw. Kendall was kissing Dak and they were both ready for prom. I honestly wasnt expecting to see them i thought that they would have left a while ago.

Even though I knew that they knew I was there, I just walked past them and started heading to prom. I was a little torn down at the moment but I knew that with my plane I was either going to have Kendall as a boyfriend or as a best friend but judgingfrom what I saw in there, it was probably the latter.

_** Although it hurts, ill be the first to say that I was wrong. I know im probably much too late to try and apologive for my mistakes, but I just want you to know. I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand. Gives you all his hours when he has the chance. Take you to every party cause I remember how much you love to dance. Do all the things I shouldve sone when I was your man.**_

As soon as I got to the prom I went over to the DJ station. After talking to him for a couple of minutes he said I could sing my song after the next one passes.

The song that ended being the song before mine was painfully made me and Kendalls special song. When i heard it start to play I thought of it as a sign to not do it but as I glanced over to Kendall and saw him dancing with Dak I knew that i had to do it, no matter how much it would hurt if I get rejected.

I continued to watch them dancing until I saw that the song was starting to end so at that I rushed behind the stage and got ready to sing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the next song is an original by one of the Big Time Rush memebers, James Diamond" he said into the microphone.

As I looked out to the crowd I saw Logan, Carlos, and Kendall exchanging glances, probably wanting to know when i wrote a new song. As I went up to the stage and stood in front of the microphone I saw all three of them giving me a 'what the hell' sort of look, but i just ignored them and gave them a reassuring smile.

As the music started to play I tried to calm down and began to sing my new song called "When I Was Your Man".

"Same bed but it feels jus a little bit bigger now"as i sang the first verse I knew that Kendall knew it was about him.

"Our song on the radio but it do t sound the same"and if he didnt the he does now.

"When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down. Cause my heart breaks a little when i hear your name" im pretty sure that Logan and Carlos now understood what happened in the living room because they looked at each other and gave eachother a 'we are so stupid' look.

"It all just sounds like ooooo. Oh too young too dumb to realize that I shouldve bought you flowers and held your hand" I saw Kendall with a look of hurt and something else I couldnt put my finger on, on his face. I knew that he was going to take this song to heart so I boosted up my confidence and sang in the most melodic voice I could.

"Shouldve gave you all my hours when I had the chance. Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my babys dancing, but hes dancing with another man" I saw the look of sympathy from everyone in audience except for Kendall who gave me a look of knowing.

"My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways, caused a good, strong man like you to walk out of my life" I sang, looking directly at Kendall and ignoring the anger of Daks face.

"Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, no, and it haunts me everytime I close my eyes" Kendall knew this part of the song because it was used in my speech about how I still love him.

"It all just sounds like ooooo. Oh too young, too dumb to realize, that i shouldve bought you flowers and held your hand. Shouldve game you all my hours, when I had the chance. Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my babys dancing but hes dancing with another man" I knew by the look on Kendalls face that he was remembering all the times I didnt take him to parties or how I never bought him flowers, but i knew that i had to keep going.

"Although it hurst, ill be the first to say that I was wrong. OhI know im probably much too late to try and apologive for my mistakes but I just want you to know" at this point i knew that a couple of tears have escaped from my eyes because everyone in the crowd is just staring at me and probably thinking about who in the hell made me go through this pain that i have right now. I couldve honestly just taken the sympathy but I know i cant because like the song said its all my fault.

"I hope he buys you flowers, i hope he holds your hand. Gives you all his hours when he has the chance" I know that im probably telling Dak everything he needs to know to get Kendalls heart but I honestly could only focus on the way Kendalls eyes are telling me that he doesnt.

"Take you to every party, cause I remember how much you love to dance. Do all the things I shouldve done when I was your man. Do all the things I shouldve done when I was your man" as soon as I finished I saw that the some of the crowd was in tears including Kendall.

"That was the most romantic things in the wolrd so whoever has his heart breaking right now, better go up there and kiss him before I do" said one of the girls from the crowd.

Honestly I wanted to think that Kendall would actually do it but I knew that there wasnt any hope so I just closed my eyes and took a deap breath to prepare myself to explain to my 3 bestfriends why I sang that song. I knew it wasnt going to be easy especially since the song was about Kendall and they all three knew it but I when the time comes ill just tell them that we needed a slow song for the album. However it turns out I wont need to explain because after a few seconds I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. I was prepared to push them off until I felt a spark. I knew that even if it wasnt Kendall this person could help me move on.

I started to kiss back and the sparks grew bigger. Our mouths moved in perfect sink as if they were made for each other. I licked their bottom lip to ask for permission which they easily granted. I stuck my tounge in thier mouth searching through every cavern and spot in their mouth. After that I connected our tounges together and took their tounge into my mouth and then I started to suck on it. As soon as I heard them moan, my mind registered who it was to and I pulled away.

My mind was right because when i opened my eyes I was met with they gorgeous green eyes that belonged to nobody but Kendall Knight. To say I was surprised was an understatement I was in a total state of paralyzation. I couldnt move or speak, I could only get lost more into his amazing green eyes.

In order to get my attention he kissed me again and this time i melted into the kiss more because I knew who this was. He didnt seem to mind taking control because he stuck his tounge in my mouth and started exploring my mouth in everyway possible. Afterthat I moaned and came back to reality and also realized that i was on a stage, making out with Kendall Knight, in front of the whole Palm Woods, so to say i was blushing didnt even begin to describe the redness of my face.

Soon everybody started clapping and to my surprise Dak was one of them. I turned back to Kendall giving him a look that said you have a lot of explaining to do.

"Apartment. Now." I sid giving him a glare. To my surprise he just nodded and followed me out. The ride on the elevator wasnt totally awkward but still awkward to the point that we didnt stand next to each other.

Once we reached the apartment I opened it and pushed Kendall inside knowing that and Katie were gone for the weekend for a vacation. As soon as i locked the door i rushed him to our bedroom and once we were inside i closed the door.

"So would you mind twlling me why Dak was clapping back there" James said in a serious voice.

"Ok so i mightve told him about our conversation in the roof and he told me to give you a second chance. He also said that first i had to go to prom with him so in the end he knew i was still gonna end up with you" kendall said in a nervous voice, while sitting down on his bed.

"Why didnt you tell me. Do you know how much time i spent on that song and the pain i went through knowing that i might lose you forever if i sang it" james yelled at kendall.

"Im sorry, but if t makes you feel any better, the song made me love you that much more" kendall said while standing up and grabbing james by the waist.

"Actually not really, bt how about you show me how much more" James said in a flirtatious voice.

Kendall responded by pulling james close and connecting their lips together for a passion filled kiss.

_***The End***_

**_Hope you enjoyed it although originally i was gonna write a sex scene. I decided against it since i didnt know if you would like to read it or not but if you do then i would write it and upload it. _**

**_ For now please review and tell me what you think about it and if you can please go check out my other story "Too good to be true" which is also a kames story and if you couldnt tell by now then now you know that kames is my favorite pairing but mostly dominant james. I just think that dominant kendall is wierd but i could still read it. _**

**_ Anyways goodbye for now. :)_**


End file.
